The invention relates to a toggle clamp unit of a plastic processing machine, especially of an injection molding machine, comprising a front plate and a crosshead which is arranged movable relatively to the front plate in a direction of closing, wherein at least two levers are supported articulated at the front plate, wherein the at least two levers are each connected articulated with at least one link which links are supported articulated at the crosshead and wherein the crosshead is provided with at least one linear bearing by which the crosshead is movably supported relatively to the front plate in the direction of closing.
A toggle clamp unit for a plastic processing machine of the generic kind is known for example from DE 20 2015 002 779 U1. A linear bearing is provided for the guidance of the crosshead in the direction of closing which is regularly designed as a plain bearing. It is an advantage of such a bearing and the reason that it is used regularly that such a bearing is very resistant against load peaks. However it is detrimental that it has a relatively high friction during operation and that is must be extensively lubricated frequently.